hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Agahnim
Agahnim (pronounced Agnahm) is the Sheikah consort of Princess Mahrala Zelda III and the second owner of the Eye of Truth. Physical Characteristics Agahnim is a male Sheikah with very pale skin and red eyes- due to the restriction on intermarriage with Sheikah, he masks his eye color by making them appear to be yellow-green. As Agahnim transforms into an Avatar of Majora, his eyes begin to glow yellow when angered or manifesting his powers, and he grows horns on his forehead and the sides of his neck. Agahnim usually hides these manifesting demonic features under a red hood. Powers and Abilties Agahnim is among the most powerful of the surviving Sheikah Wizards, capable of tapping into his ancient Hylian blood to unleash blasts of searing light and arcs of white lightning capable of reducing and enemy to cinders. His service to Majora and use of the Eye of Truth has also gifted him with a mastery of manipulating others, as he is able to command an entire legion of brainwashed Hylian soldiers against the Kingdom of Hyrule and nearly direct the Sheikah Cadre to arrest his wife and daughter. Agahnim is also capable of a crude form of teleportation, in which his body collapses into a meta-dimensional state that quickly moves along the ground. History First Golden Age In his youth Agahnim serves as an ambassador between the Sheikah and the Kingdom of Hyrule, among others, and has gained much favour with the Royal Family. During his service, Agahnim meets Princess Mahrala Zelda III, daughter of the incumbent Princess Yanera Zelda II, and the two fall in love over time. In 85 AG, Mahrala marries Agahnim and gives birth to their daughter, Princess Oraiya Zelda IV. Agahnim keeps his Sheikah bloodline and knowledge of magic a secret from Hyrule at large, going as far as to hide the signature Sheikah red eyes. In 97 AG, when Yanera dies and Mahrala succeeds her on the throne, Agahnim's Sheikah heritage is discovered and he is labelled a criminal for violating the Sheikah blood pact and marrying a Hylian. Using the Eye of Truth, Agahnim is forced to destroy all knowledge of his marriage to Princess Zelda III and installs himself back into the Hylian government. Ever since their forced separation, Agahnim has hold a personal grudge against the Sheikah who enforced the separation of Hylians and those with Sheikah blood, and desires to become reunited with his wife and daughter. During this time, he starts to consort with the Druthulidi Majora, the archenemy of the Goddesses since primordial times. Gerudo Wars With their male population all but extinct, the Gerudo begin to push into Hyrule and threaten to declare war if they were opposed. Hostilities between the Gorons and Zora Dominion begin to break out, and farms across Ordona Province are being raided by unknown forces. In 99 AG, Agahnim starts to put his plans with Majora into motion by approaching Vaati and Twinrova, leaders of the Darknut Legion and the Gerudo, and decides to use them to get rid of the Kingdom of Hyrule so there was no real motivation or hope for Zelda to keep leading an empire, and the Sheikah who forced him and Zelda to divorce. He formulates a plan with Ganondorf: the Gerudo Prince would raid Nal Ordona, forcing Zelda to send an army to deal with them, then he would have an assassin incapacitate both Zelda and her daughter, then take over as regent, declare war on the Gerudo, letting them topple the Kingdom of Hyrule, rescue and then flee with his wife and daughter to live in hiding without anyone knowing he orchestrated the war with Majora's help. When Ganondorf attacks Nal Ordona, Princess Zelda, instead of simply sending an army, unexpectedly arrives to investigate herself, accompanied by two of Hyrule's top generals - Kazakk and Akazoo. While Zelda is absent, using the Eye of Truth, Agahnim attempts to brainwash the Sheikah Azrily and orders her to incapacitate both Mahrala and Oraiya Zelda, then issues a formal declaration of war against the Gerudo and sides with the Zora against the Gorons. Unknown to Agahnim however, Azrily was immune to the Eye's influence, so she insteads informs Impa of Agahnim's plan and tells her to keep Oraiya safe, then heads towards Ordona to recall Zelda back to the capital, warning her of Agahnim's actions. Returning to Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda confronts Agahnim and attempts to arrest him, though he is able to escape with aid from Majora to Ganondorf's army stationed to the south in Hyrule Field. Ganondorf's forces prove too powerful for the Hylian garrison, and they successfully overwhelm the Hylian defenders and slowly take over the city, but Ganondorf ruins Agahnim's plan by actually killing Princess Zelda III instead of simply taking her prisoner. Agahnim desperately tries to help his wife recover, but in her last moments, she denounces Agahnim, claiming that the man she used to love is dead, before dying. Immediately after that, Agahnim orders Ganondorf to retreat his forces so Onan and the Darknut Legion can occupy the city. With the Zora Dominion in ruins and the Gorons bunkering down, Agahnim remains in control of Hyrule for almost a year. Agahnim helps Vaati find the Triforce hidden inside Hyrule Prime, but can't breach into the Temple of Time. In 101 AG, Agahnim's daughter Oraiya comes to offer him a proposal to spare both the Gerudo and Darknuts should they leave her kingdom immediately. Agahnim tells her that the war was to repair the damage the Sheikah did to their family, but Oraiya begs him to stop, telling him that he was directly responsible for Mahrala's death. When Agahnim decides that he must see the war through to the end, Oraiya proclaims that she no longer recognises her father, before Impa, Kazakk, Akazoo, the Sheikah and the Hylian garrison openly rebel against him. Seeing that his plan has all gone downhill, his wife dead and his daughter soon to follow, Agahnim prays to Majora for one last time to grant him harbour in Termina for his service. Majora tells him that if they share his request, it shall grant it, before reminding Agahnim not to forget his mission. With the Darknuts routed by the Sheikah and Hylians, Agahnim makes his last stand in front of Hyrule Castle's gates. He transforms into an Avatar of Majora and kills all Sheikah who try to approach him, even managing to incapacitate Impa herself. As Agahnim prepares for the kill, his daughter calls him 'Father', causing him to abandon Impa and run towards his daughter instead, giving Impa enough time to recover and stab him in the heart. Agahnim spends his last moments embracing his daughter before falling into Termina. Hero Power Eye of Truth: Enemy army begins to attack itself temporarily. Bodyguard Kingmakers Traits Total Deceiver Totally Closed Inspirational Speaker Dysfunctional Smart Ancillaries The Eye of Truth Ancient artifact that can brainwash the weak minded. +5 Charm, +5 Command, +10 Loyalty Quotes Truth is perception. Category:Sheikah Cadre Category:Villains Category:Hero Characters Category:Magic Category:Ranged Category:Faction Leaders Category:Heroes